


Not So Discreet

by jeongcheoled



Series: Secret's Out, My Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon's not-so-discreet secret relationship





	Not So Discreet

**Author's Note:**

> Series 1 of 14 ♡

Soonyoung and Jihoon thought they're subtle but oh the whole group knows about their secret relationship.

First off, Bumzu, their very own producer who spends most of his time with Jihoon (and Soonyoung) in the studio so it's no surprise he gets to discover the couple's not-really-discreet secret.

It was when he noticed Soonyoung visiting the studio more frequent than he usually does. The boy does wait until Jihoon finishes his work but something else felt different.

Jihoon's faint smile everytime Soonyoung enters the room caught his attention. Well, maybe at first, having your friend around to wait for you to finish your work is indeed something to be happy about but there's a big difference on how it was before and now.

Jihoon's eyes had glitters in them then he hides a shy smile.

Soonyoung would take up any excuse to check on what the younger boy is currently on. His chest touching Jihoon's head. During these times, Bumzu would catch him resting his chin on Jihoon's head which is somehow impossible to happen since the latter apparently 'hates' skinship.

Soonyoung is a very expressive boy. He never fails to show affection to anyone. But to Jihoon, it was more; there was more. His voice would get softer, almost cooing and cheesy - which Jihoon would cringe per usual but now the boy doesn't and that's a big mystery. Subtle touches were exchanged (slight shoulder rubbing with words "You've worked hard."), it made the producer wonder.

Jihoon's voice has enthusiasm now. He even replies to Soonyoung's cheesy questions without cringing at all. Soonyoung then walks back to the couch with a satisfied smile then he decides to play with his phone while he waits.

Bumzu noticed Jihoon's phone vibrates frequently and a faint emoji heart could be seen on the screen from his view. Jihoon immediately opens it then becomes a smiling mess a while later. Jihoon makes quick taps on the screen and another phone inside the room pings- it's Soonyoung's. The boy watching his phone with the biggest grin.

"Something good happened?" Bumzu would asks. 

"Nothing much. Just some idiot bothering me." Jihoon chuckles.

Ah, young love.

It had Bumzu think. Why does Jihoon have to keep it a secret when they're this obvious? So one day he decides that maybe he should pop the question but as soon as he opened the studio door ajar, it felt like spring petals fell all over the room.

Soonyoung was kissing Jihoon by his swivel chair - all so innocent and sweet. They both exchanged shy smiles and their foreheads touching each other.

Soonyoung's hands cupping Jihoon's soft cheeks.

"I love you." Soonyoung speaks, Jihoon flushes.

"I love you, too, idiot." the younger replies back. 

Bumzu closes the door then smiles to himself and decides he'll let things be for now.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pardon the typos and grammars. got no time to check so scream at me on my twt乁[ᓀ˵▾˵ᓂ]ㄏ
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @kwonj_hoon


End file.
